Dreams Do Come True?
by Kinkotic
Summary: Bakura's having some pretty funny daydreams...Read and you'll see
1. Only in my dreams

Dreams Do Come True? By: Malik Kun  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Chapter 1: Only in my dreams ************************************************** "Bakura......."  
  
The smell of malik's hair twisted his already overloaded senses and he gasped as his lips captured the lobe of his eae tenderly, emmiting a groan from his dry throat. His hands cupped the sides of the tanned face causing such sensations and tiltes his chin so that he looked straight into his dark lavender eyes. Lust raced through his veins and as he covered malik's mouth with his own he felt his emotions; his frustration, his sadness, his passion, all funneled into the soul searing kiss that they were sharing.  
  
He felt malik's soft hands glide across his chest, pulling off the unwanted shirt and throwing it behind him, never breaking contact with his dark brown eyes. Oh gods, what did he do to deserve such a wonderous thing? Not saying that he didn't want this, but oh......  
  
Bakura moaned as silky hair brushed against his bare skin and mailk's lips caught his own in another kiss. Malik took his head into his hands and his white hair between his fingers, pressing his lips against his harder. He drowned in the mind spiraling sensation and he stiffened as malik's tounge parted his lips and touched his own. He moaned through his mouth and he felt him smile as he finally responded, sending them both spiraling downwards in bliss.  
  
As they broke for air, both panting and lust clouding their reason, malik grinded his hips against his own and bakura felt his heart race as Malik's hands rubbed against his length. Malik pinned him down on the floor and deftly removed him of his pants, smirking as he moaned at the friction. Malik teased him through the soft material of his boxers and he bucked his hips upwards, moaning with frustration. Hungry to satisfy his own craving Malik pushed the boxers down and took bakura's length into his mouth. Bakura bucked upwards as he moved his head up and down, fanning the fire that was burning inside of him.  
  
"M......Malik!" ************************************************* Ok! That's chapter one! ^_^ Hope ya enjoyed it. please review and let me know if i should go ahead and do chapter 2 ort just wait. And please NO FLAMERS! -_-; Arigato... 


	2. Homework time

Chapter 2: Homework time?...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Blinking twice Bakura looked into lavender eyes that mirrored his own. His partner of countless years was staring at him, inches away from his face.  
  
"M..... Malik....." He meekly replied, his gaze falling down to his dinner, but backtracked to malik's svelte figure...clad in the blouse and skirt*... the uniform of their school...he still managed to take his breath away. Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly...  
  
"Those clothes......." __________________________________________________________  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
Standing up from his seated position at the table, he growled and shrugged the uniform's blazer off, throwing it roughly against the wall.  
  
"If you're that frustrated why not ask for he- "He cut malik off by swiping the table clear of their homework and grabbing him by the shoulders, pressing his lips roughly against malik's.  
  
He was driving him insane  
  
Running his hands down malik's lithe frame, he felt him shiver and moan into his mouth, making his lust for him rise to immeasurable heights. Memorizing his curves and soft body, he furrowed his brows as he felt the soft fabric of malik's uniform. He pushed him ot the ground; their lips still connected, and fumbled his hands between them.  
  
That blouse was in the way  
  
Giving either of them no time to breathe, he broke their kiss and straddled his waist, smiling inwardly at Malik's shocked expression.  
  
Shocked are you? Save that face for later, I'll show you what shocked feels like.  
  
Grabbing the middle of the blouse and ripping it apart with his hands he saw buttons fly as his tanned face blushed gasping for air.  
  
I've always wanted to do that  
  
Covering malik's mouth with his own, he pushed his tounge through his lips and groaned as the fire spread through his body.  
  
Not enough, It's not enough!  
  
Pinning both of malik's hands above his head with his left hand, he explored malik's bare skin with his right, smiling as malik broke their kiss and moaned.  
  
Moan louder; I'd love to see the look on Yami's face  
  
He brushed his face against Malik's and licked his lips, sliding farther down to his neck and nibbling on the soft flesh while his right hand was gliding across his toned abs and soft sides. Malik cried out again as he sucked on his neck and licked it tenderly, leaving his mark on his body for all to see.  
  
Call my name Malik. I want to see you break  
  
His right hand slid upwards and rested on his chest. licking his collarbone he reached underneath the skirt and took the restricting garment into his hand and ripped the white fabric off of his body.  
  
I want to break you  
  
Bakura kissed a trail down malik's neck to his chest. teasing a nipple with his tounge. Enjoying the small gasps escaping from malik's lips and watching him blush.  
  
Scream my name  
  
He felt malik try and force his hands free from the grasp, but he held him down, but slowly moving his mouth toward his left nipple licking it teasingly; his free hand sliding a finger into malik's ass.  
  
"Bakura....." he gasped, struggling against his hold and arching his back as best he could with bakura straddling his waist.  
  
Tsk, tsk ,tsk. Not loud enough  
  
Taking his mouth off of malik's chest he puleld him into a deep kiss...massaging his malik's tounge with his own. He added another finger wiggling it around slightly as he heard malik yell his name, arching his chest towards his face. Malik struggled against him again as he heard footsteps..and mumbled about Isis being home and catching them.  
  
I want to break you  
  
He added a third finger into Malik, stretching him. He licked malik's lips as he roughly kissed him again while thrusting himself into him, making malik yell out in pleasure.  
  
Quiet honey, what'll the neighbors think?  
  
Grabbing the skirt and ripping it as well he pulled the rest off roughly, and tossed it aside, smiling as he heard him growl.  
  
I'll make you growl for another reason  
  
He heard malik yell as he drove himself deeper inside of him, shaking his head sideways helplessly in frustration. Malik screamed and bucked his hips in a futile attempt to gain back control but he knew that he depended on bakura, and that he wanted this, needed this.  
  
And then he broke  
  
His hands went limp aswell as his body and Bakura released his wrists, his climaxed and slowly slid out of him. He moved from his straddled position on malik's hips and knealed next to him, still continuing the assault on his body. Malik let out a hoarse cry as his middle and index fingers slid inside of malik slowly, then quickly found a fast rythm and sent him into bliss, only feeling his hands and tounge working their magic on his body.  
  
Yes  
  
Malik screamed and bucked against his hand and he felt malik's muscles clench around his fingers as he came, his eyes shut tightly and his back arched towards the heavens. He was beautiful, and his icy voice was gone only hoarse cries came out of malik's lips.  
  
Because of me. All because of me  
  
Bakura thought as he thrust his fingers in and out of him, lengthening his bliss for as long as he could. He heard the door to the room open and Isis' voice yell as Malik cried out for the last time spent.  
  
All because of him **************************************************************************** ******  
  
*(A/N when i rp Malik...he wears dresses sometimes.. but c'mon...ya know that you like it.. XP) Ok...that's the 2nd chapter....hope ya enjoyed it.. ^_^; sorry that it was so long....hope that you still liked it.. well please review...so i'll know whether or not to do the 3rd chapter.. Arigato 


End file.
